


The One With School

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [12]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: First Day of School, Other, Protective Pepper Potts, how to tag-a documentary, tony is such a dad, wrote this instead of sleeping.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: It's the first day of school...This could only go so well.





	1. Part One

Tony moved everyone into the Tower. Well almost everyone. The New Avengers sans Scott, Natasha, and Clint were left behind. So really, it was just the Barton’s, the Keeners, the Lang’s, the Stark’s, Peter (Only when Aunt May allowed him too stay at the Tower), and Monica. 

Laura and Clint decided on a school for Lila and Cooper. It was an elementary school, and they’d have too move another for middle and high school, but it had everything. From Dance too baseball. 

Scott was sending Cassie there too, and Sara (Pepper couldn’t get over how cute Harley’s sister was) wanted to be with her newfound friends.

Harley would be starting Junior year, as would Monica and Peter. Shuri was back in Wakanda for a bit, apparently they had a mission where Black Panther was needed. 

Nathanial Barton would be attending an early learning center, one that basically replaces Kindergarten and Pre-K, and prepares them for First Grade. 

Laura shook her head.

Tomorrow would be oh, so much fun.

(Note the sarcasm)

***

Pepper was already dressed and ready when FRIDAY went off, signaling that her husband was awake.

Tony blinked sleepily, “Why are you awake so early?”

“I wanted to see the children off to school.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be half way across the world by now?”

Pepper shrugged, “What the people in Beijing don’t know won’t hurt them. I’ll leave afterwards, I should have time to be there in time.”

Tony raised an eyebrow “So your basically pulling a me?”

“Yes, I’m pulling a 2008 Tony Stark.”

***  
Pepper went and go wake up Sarah. Pepper personally decorated Sarah’s room with Harley’s input on her likes and dislikes.

Apparently, she loved to read, was headstrong, a small spitfire, and hated anything remotely girly.

Upon hearing the description, the room was decked out with bookshelves lining the walls and, under Tony’s request, had Maria Stark’s old grand piano in the corner.

Pepper shook the young girl awake, “Breakfast is downstairs, Miss Maggie is finished making pancakes. I think Lila and Cassie should be awake by now, then you three can be off too third grade.”

***

Maggie Lang couldn’t help it. It’s was a tradition for her too make back-to-school pancakes for Cassie.

She’s been making pancakes for over an hour now, and she still couldn’t figure out if they’d have enough for everyone. 

Sarah was the first to come down from Tony and Peppers private floor too the communal kitchen. 

“Miss Maggie? Is Cassie and Lila awake?”

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t know about Lila, but Cassie is getting ready before she came to the kitchen. Would you like some pancakes?”

“Yes, please.”

***

Soon everyone was eating, sans Monica and Harley who were still sleeping. Turns out that Maggie did make enough pancakes.

Natasha frowned, “Do you think we should go-“

Her sentence was interrupted by Harley running into the room and grabbing an apple with one hand, texting on his phone with the other.

Monica strolled in next, grabbing a cup of coffee and toasting a poptart.

“Never mind then.” Natasha muttered.

***

Peter met Monica and Harley outside of the Tower.

“Peter, you know you could’ve came inside.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I know, Keener. I also know that you, being the paranoid person you are, would want to leave earlier then normal so you could find your locker and classes and stuff. So, by waiting outside, you, Monica, and I are leaving five minutes behind when you wanted too, therefore getting me five more minutes of sleep.”

Monica blinked in confusion, “That makes zero sense.”

Peter shrugged, “Genius never does.”

***

Laura dropped Cooper off at his class and helped the three girls find their’s. 

Lucky for them, and unluckily for the teacher, Lila and Cassie had the same teacher. Sarah was right down the hall in another. She was kinda disappointed when she saw she wasn't with either of her friends, but her teacher, Mrs.Rogers, cheered her up with some candy. 

Laura sighed and wondered when her life became one like a soccer moms.


	2. Part Teo

Cooper stifled a groan. Seriously, it was too early for this. Who needed to know fractions anyhow.

He felt something hit and bounce off the back of his head. Cooper turned and saw the boy behind him was snickering and throwing paper balls at everyone.

Cooper rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore the boy. Momma always said children were just looking for attention, and to pay them no mind.

***

Cassie loved Mrs.Aleah. She was fun, and gave out candy a lot. But was strict about work and you couldn’t show her any disrespect whatsoever.

Lila didn’t seem to be having a great time... it was almost recess, Cassie would talk to her then.

***

Flash was an asshole. But, what else was new?

It was chemistry class, and the one time Ned and Peter’s schedules didn’t overlap.

Peter started at the clock that was making that annoying ticking sound everyone hates.

***

Monica was a band nerd. Sue her.

She played flute in middle school, then her mom died, and she had to quit due to Marcus. But now... she signed up for band again.

They did a chromatic scale quiz, and, to her surprise, she got a 95.

***

Harley absolutely loathed his classes.

He signed up for the robotics team, as he didn’t want to step on Peter and Monica’s turf with Decalthon. Plus you had to be invited in that. 

He was eligible for Beta though, so he could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!
> 
> This is a week late!
> 
> Band got upgraded too 4 out of five school days after school, and theater has been stressful. 
> 
> I'm sorry, and I'll try and get another chapter up asap!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids went to school... but Tony had a meeting

Tony dragged a hand across his face, stifling a groan at how Secretary Ross was still preaching of the Accords.

“-You just let them get away in Siberia didn’t you? And invited Hawkeye and the Ant-Man into your home-“

“-it’s there home too, Ross. What is this meeting really about?”

Ross chuckled, “The house arrest agreement ended two days ago, and you know that. I got two applications today, for the Avengers. Lang and Barton want to rejoin the team.”

“And?”

Ross growled, “Don’t blow this off, Stark.”

Tony stood, glaring at the Politician. “You have no say in who is in the Avengers. I accept or deny applications. You know this. You only control the Accords-“

“- which have massively changed since you started advocating for amendments.”

Tony frowned “What do you want me to do about it? I doubt you even care that Clint and Scott are officially part of the New Avengers.”

Ross sighed, “You really don’t know, do you?”

Tony blinked, “Know about what?”

“There is a a meeting in Wakanda. One that requires your presence and not mine. It’s too discuss the Rouges. Possibly detain them if they refuse to sign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: The One with The Mini-Blackwidows
> 
> Coming soon: The One with The Rouges, The One with Flash, and The One with the Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... I'm thinking of killing off May Parker...
> 
> Please, let me know if I should or not. I think it could make a good side plot.
> 
> But the only problem would be there wouldn't be a long book dedicated to Peter and Tony helping him. At most, it would be five chapters. 
> 
> But when again, I could show Peter healing throughout the rest of this Seris.
> 
> Idk let me know what you guys think.


End file.
